


[Podfic] As Everything Descends

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Serious Injuries, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[01:06:24] | Podfic of melo's <i><strong>As Everything Decends</strong><i>.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t go,” Stiles says. The flames kiss the round of his shoulder, and his voice breaks with the sound of crackling timber. “Please. Don’t leave me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As Everything Descends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Everything Descends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736179) by [melo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo/pseuds/melo). 



> **From the original post:**
> 
> _CONCERN FOR IMPLIED (BUT NOT ACTUAL) CHARACTER DEATH WHICH MAY BE TRIGGERING. **SPOILERS BELOW.**_
> 
> _Derek believes that Stiles is dead, when in fact, Stiles is not dead. Derek is in an unconscious state._   
>  _Derek frequently has nightmares about the fire that he believes killed Stiles. There is a scene where Derek's fingers are chopped off and he severs a hunter's head. Derek's behaviour becomes aggressive and erratic, and his perception of reality distorts to the point where he imagines attacking Lydia and the pack, violently. Derek is visited by Stiles who convinces Derek to wake._

Cover Art by [kalakirya](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/)  


Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013062920.zip) [61.1MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013062921.zip) [32.3MB]

Length: 01:06:24

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to melo for granting me permission to record this fic. I read this work when it was published to AO3, and probably have re-read it about 10 times now. I really loved and connected to it straight away. I have probably spent far more time analyzing it than is healthy, and each time I read it I catch something new that I hadn't noticed before. This is truly a beautifully written and executed fic.
> 
> So melo gave me permission to record this fic over a month ago, but I sat on it because it was massively important to me to get the tone of this fic right with my reading. I waited to record it until my gut told me it was the right time. I wanted to do justice to its beauty. _I hope I succeeded._ If you haven't read this story yet, and find it to be as exquisite as I do, please click the link to the text and go leave the author some love.
> 
> Also big thank you to [kalakirya](../users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya) for making the awesome coverart for this podfic:) And a sloppy kiss to my music muses who always point me in the right direction of which music to use.
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
>  Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
